


#82 Bed

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [82]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and Gary contemplate the future ahead of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#82 Bed

Ash and Gary lay together underneath the sheets, their bodies wrapped around each other. They were both sweating and breathing heavily. Sometimes their nights could get really active. Ash buried his face in Gary's shoulder, smiling contentedly. It felt so good to be in bed with him, making love and just holding each other.

"Hey, Gary... what do you think we'll do in the future?"

"Hmm. You're going to be a Pokémon master and I'll become a Pokémon professor, right?"

"No, I mean... us. Can guys get married to each other?"

"Well, if we want to do that, we won't let anything stop us." Gary tenderly stroked Ash's cheek. "No matter what obstacles life throw at us, we'll find a way to get past them."

"And what if we want to have kids?" Ash's forehead furrowed slightly. "It's all so complicated."

"Yeah, it is, isn't it? It's too soon to be worrying about that." Gary kissed him. "Just enjoy what we have now, okay?"

"Right. Sooner or later, we're going to have to tell everyone, aren't we?" Ash bit his bottom lip. "I can't imagine what Mom and Professor Oak would think. They would probably hit the roof." His eyes flickered with doubt.

"Well, they will certainly be shocked." Gary sighed and wrapped his arms around Ash comfortingly. "I know you're afraid of what will happen, but we don't have a choice. We can't hide this forever. No matter what happens, we'll stick together. As long as we have each other, nothing else matters."

Ash closed his eyes and rested his head against his lover's chest. "I love you," he whispered. "I don't ever want to lose you."

"I love you too," Gary whispered back, his eyes closing as well. Soon, the two were asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
